


Protective or Possessive?

by Kindred



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Am I Going To Hell, Beta May Parker, Cheating, Dark Tony Stark, How Do I Tag, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, but doing a bad job of it, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “What’s on?” He asked“Don’t know some trashy Christmas B movie,” Peter tells him, he was aware that the alpha wasn’t in a good mood. The teen sighs as he puts the hot chocolate on the table and turns to him “Do you want me to help you with your problem?”
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 108
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

Peter sighed as he sits on the sofa; he has just finished putting up the decoration up for Christmas and was now going to enjoy a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallow and whipped cream while watching TV. He hears the door to his Aunt’s and Step –uncle’s room open “I’m sorry love but I have to go.” He hears his Aunt says as she rushes out of the bedroom while hoping to put her shoes on. Peter frowns as he turned to look at her and see the redheaded woman pulling on her coat “Peter I have to go to work.” The teen’s frown only deepens as he kisses the top on his head.   
“Why I thought it was your AL?” He asked   
“I know, but everyone was put on...on-call and with this flu going round they are dropping like flies.” She tells him. “Bye Tony love!” She yells as she rushes out the door.

The omega sighed as he pouted looking back at the TV Peter is proud of his Aunt training to be Nurse but she never seems to be home these days. He sees Tony drop on the sofa next to him a deep frown on his face as he looks at the TV. “What’s on?” He asked  
“Don’t know some trashy Christmas B movie,” Peter tells him, he was aware that the alpha wasn’t in a good mood. The teen sighs as he puts the hot chocolate on the table and turns to him “Do you want me to help you with your problem?” Peter asked, turning to face his wife’s nephew and let a smirk licker across his lips.  
“You read me so well.” The alpha purred, the teen rolled his eyes as he slips off the sofa and watched as Tony spread his legs letting the omega kneel between his them. Peter bites his bottom lips as the alpha unbuckles the belt and then freed his hard cock from his trousers. “You treat me so well sweetheart.” He purrs as he Peter warps his hands around his cock and starts to kitten licks to the head. “It’s a shame that your Aunt can’t be as good.” He smiles, Peter frowns at him as he looks up at him and then tilts his head.   
“Can we not talk about my Aunt when I am about to suck your cock.” Tony just grins at him all teeth as he reaches out and storks the side of his face.   
“Fair enough.” The alpha purred as he leaned back and let the teen go to work on his cock. 

Tony groaned as he felt Peter warp his mouth around his cock and started to suck, he tangles his hands into the teen’s hair and just let Peter go at his own pace. He thinks he should feel guilty for fucking his wife’s nephew but there are times like this where he couldn’t bring himself to care. His marriage to May was a whirlwind romance and it’s starting to lose the romance, they had gotten drunk and somehow talking about the care of Peter and somehow that lead them to get married in some Vegas drive through with terrible Elvis impersonator. It’s only been a year and he is already cheating on her with her nephew. Opening his eyes he looked down at the warm brown eyes looking up at him making him shiver. “That’s enough Peter.” He purred the teen pulled back letting his cock pop out of his mouth. 

Standing up the omega pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his PJ bottoms to the floor before climbing onto the alpha’s lap. Smiling at Peter kissed him re-tangling his hand into the teen’s hair and holding him close as Peter grinds his hips down against Tony’s cock making him whimper and gasp. “A-Alpha please.” Came the whimper, growling at the pleas Tony pulled Peter by his hips closer position above his dick.   
“What are you waiting for take it in Peter show me how much you love my dick, show me that I am the only alpha you ever want.” He growled as the teen started to lower himself down onto the thick organ. He whimpered as he felt the head push into him stretching him as he descended, Tony gripped his hips harder letting out a mixture of grows and groans as he felt Peter’s tight body warped around his cock, there was a gush of slick now trickling down Peter’s thighs making Tony’s alpha snarl at the smell. Peter’s heat is days away he could smell it so he is now playing a dangerous game with the sweet omega. If the boy finds out he has been messing with his suppressants then he will lose him and that is the last thing he needs he wants his omega. Peter has been him the moment he found out who Spiderman was and he wasn’t about to lose him.

Peter moaned titled his head back his mouth bruised from where he has been biting his bottom lip, his hair was wild and a mess and this is just how he likes the look of his boy...And no other alpha will ever see him like this…he thinks to himself as he rolls his hips and watched those beautiful brown orbs look at him. “Come on ride me before I lose control and pin you down and just fuck you fill,” Tony growled his eyes have gone almost black as the alpha takes over and that is enough to make omega swoon. He started to set a rhythm and a pace where Tony’s cock kept rubbing those sweet bundle of nerves sending sparks throughout his body. 

The alpha growled as he watched the teen rocked his body and roll his hips, his cock looking angry and it leaked. But Peter is a good boy and knows not to touch himself while Tony is fucking him the alpha has made that very clear, so all the teen can do his hold. The alpha snapped and stood up holding Peter in his hands the teen gasped at the sudden movement before being laid out on the sofa. His legs spread wide as his hands lay above his head as the alpha started to pound into him, Peter howled at felt Tony fuck him into the cushions. He sobbed as he felt that spot being battered by Tony’s battering ram of a cock over and over again, until all Peter could see was stars. He screamed as his cum splattered across his stomach and chest, Tony grinned and kept up the same pace as he watched the omega shake and sob.

This could go on all night Tony just fucking Peter over and over again until the teen couldn’t move, but something was different and Peter didn’t know about it until after the alpha collapsed on top him. Tony snarled as he finely filled Peter with his seed and then dropped onto of him, the alpha sighed as he nuzzled the boy’s throat growling softly while mouthing at the flesh enjoying the way Peter shivered and twitched under him. It was after a moment while Peter’s thought started to come back from the hazy blissful fog that the teen frowned. “Did you knot me?” He asked, with his face hidden Tony had to try and fake shock and surprise while hiding his delight. He sat back up and looked down and wiggled his hips making Peter whimper as he felt the knot inside of him.   
“Oh shit, Peter I’m sorry.” He said as he stroked the side of the teen’s face, the omega whimpered as he buried his face into his hands.   
“Oh god.”   
“Shhh it’s will be alright I promise I will always look after you no matter what happens.” He purred…dam right my omega and soon he will have my pups…he thinks to himself. He pulled Peter’s hands from his face and looked down at the tear’s filling his eyes. “It might not take you are taking your suppressants right?”  
“Yes but I don’t think they are working too well.” He looked so scared; Tony just smiled softly at him and kisses him softly on the lips.   
“We will know soon enough if this took and we will work out the kinks from there.” He promised as he kissed Peter again.

They lay on the sofa until the knot went down but Tony still didn’t really move he wanted to keep his cock in him a little longer to make sure his seed is going where it’s meant to. It helped that Peter fell asleep leaving the alpha to ponder about his next move…maybe speak to May...he thinks to himself as he kisses Peter’s shoulder…once there are signs of a pup I will mark him as mine…he chuckles and then sighs and lets the omega sleeps. When Peter did awake they showered together because the omega need help standing up his legs were like jelly and wasn’t sure if he could stand and shower. They sat back in the living room after they dried and dressed throwing the sofa throws into the wash and went back to watching TV.


	2. Chapter 2

When May is home Tony isn’t much better, he waits for her to be sleep before he leaves the bed and goes looking for Peter. If May does wake up in the night and notices him missing she thinks he has gone to his lab and she falls back to sleep. But tonight was a little different when the alpha knocks on the door and waits for the teen, that he knows is still wake he is buzzing Peter’s scent has changed over the last couple of week. The alpha is excited but he couldn’t tell Peter what he knows because it would mean revealing he has been fucking about with his suppressants. 

He heard movement and the sound of cursing before he heard the door unlock and open Peter stands there with a candy cane in his mouth. “Been out tonight?” He asked as he walks in, the omega hummed as he closed the door behind him.   
“Yep.” He tells him as he leaned against the door, Tony only hummed in respond…I will have to deal with that…he thinks to himself, he can’t stop the kid doing his spider man duties however how that his carrying his pup there will have to be a limit to the danger Peter finds himself in. “I had a run-in with Dead pool.” The omega said, turning around the alpha growled before he looked him up and down trying to see if the crazy alpha has left his mark on him or scented him. 

Peter watched the way the alpha reacted and tilted his head as he stood in front of him “Relax he didn’t do anything, he says your stink is all over me that didn’t want to risk having Iron Man blowing extra holes in him...again.” Tony smirks.  
“Oh, that was a good day.” He growled, Peter raised an eyebrow wondering what was going through the alpha’s head, but decide he really didn’t want to know.  
“So congratulations Tony you have made me unattractive to other alphas because you got me pregnant!” He yelled the alpha flinched at the teen’s voice then the omega pushed a white into Tony’s hands “All signs pointed to positive.” He grumbled as he went back to his candy cane. Tony stood looking down at the pink plus sign and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t hide his delight. He grinned from ear to ear as he scooped up the teen and warped his arms and held him against the wall and kissed him.

The teen froze as the alpha kissed him it was filthy it was all tongues and a little teeth, pulling back the alpha grin as he looked down at Peter to see him panting there were a thin trickle of blood running down his bottom lip and chin that had Tony leaning in and licking it up. “This is wonderful news.”He purred as he hulled the teen up forcing Peter to warp his legs around the alpha’s waist.   
“Is it?” He asked, “What about my Aunt?” He asked   
“Don’t worry about May.” He tells him as he kisses him again this time attacking his throat, Peter whimpered as he felt the alpha’s blunt teeth scrap his shoulder making him shudder.   
“S-Something is wrong with my suppressants I told you they weren’t working to tell.” He whimpered, Tony mumbled something as he continued his work on Peter’s throat, letting his hands wander down the sides of the teen’s body. 

There was a knock at the door making them both jump and Peter’s eyes widen as he looks to Tony who was stood over him, his one hand buried into the teen’s PJ bottoms the other resting on his hip. “Peter?” Came May’s voice.   
“Y-Yeah the teen called out.”  
“Oh good your awake, listen I need to go into work.” The teen frowned and looked at the clock by his bed and raised an eyebrow.  
“They are calling you in at 12 in the morning?” He asked   
“Well, you know these things happen, if you see Tony let him know I don’t want to disturb him while he is in the lab.” Peter looked up at to Tony who raised an eyebrow as he grabbed Peter’s cock and started to stroke him. The omega makes a loud squeak noise as he looked down at to see Tony was working his cock. “You okay?” Came May’s voice.   
“S-Sorry I meant to say-say okay.” He said as he leaned his back against the wall biting his bottom lip.   
“Okay, just makes sure he gets some sleep and he eats something.” She says the alpha grins as he rubbed the head of the cock making the omega gasp and bucks his hips.   
“O-Okay.” He managed to say as he felt the alpha’s finger circled Peter’s hole making him whimper as he whispered dirty things into his ear.  
“You’re soaked my little omega, it’s running down your thighs. This turns you on doesn’t it knowing that my wife could walk in any moment and see you like this?” He purred, he watched Peter shiver at his words as he tried not to sob.  
“And get some sleep yourself!” He hears the beta yell as she leaves the hallway. He looks up at Tony who just grins at him as he pushes his fingers into Peter and watched the omega fall apart in his hands.   
“You’re a bad man T-Tony.” He whimpered as he ribbed onto the man’s shirt, Tony growled as he kissed him as he stretched him out.   
“Yes I am but I a great alpha.” He purred as he rubbed Peter’s stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

May went on holiday a month-long holiday; Peter frowned as he watched the beta pack her bags with a big smile on her face. He notices she was taking a lot for just a month, May has emptied most of her draws and scooped up all her makeup and left very little of anything that belonged to her. She kissed Peter on the forehead promising him to call every day and then left in a taxi. Tony seemed very pleased by this, getting to be alone with Peter for the whole month made the alpha very happy. 

The alpha got onto his knees and nuzzled the teen’s stomach pressing soft kisses all over enjoying the soft curve that started to form. “She took a lot of things,” Peter said, as he enjoyed the way alpha seems to be thrilled about the pup.  
“I’m sure it’s things she needs.” The alpha purred as he stood up and kisses Peter on the lips “So what shall we do?” He smirked as he kept his hands on the teen’s hips; Peter knew what the alpha wanted it wasn’t hard to guess.   
“Is that the only thing you can think of?” Peter asked, “What if I have plans?” He pouted; Tony chuckled at the little pout.   
“Okay oaky what have you got planned?”   
“Well for one I have a doctor’s appointment and a scan and I would like very much for you to come with me.” He said as he looked away from him blushing on his cheeks.   
“Of course I want to come with you! It’s my pup to.” He grinned brightly at him “Who is your doctor?” He asked Peter smiled turned to a smirk and Tony had to groan as he looked back at the teen.  
“Strange is your Doctor?” The alpha groaned, he always felt like the wizard was judging him.  
“Normally it’s Bruce, but he is away,” Peter explained leaving Tony sighed and hanged his head. “Look if you’re uncomfortable with them knowing...” Peter started to say and Tony had to shut him up and kiss him, the teen moaned and melted into his arms. Pulling back the alpha stroked the side of his face,   
“I am not ashamed of you if that is what you are thinking I just haven’t said anything encases it got back to May, she could use it against me to make the divorce difficult or take you away from me.” Peter let out a little growl and then covered his mouth looking wide-eyed up at him. “I feel the same way.”

They saw Doctor Strange much to Tony’s dismay but Bruce was out of action something about visiting Thor and Loki. Tony didn’t want to think what kinky shit they get up to he found it strange how close they have all gotten. “How come we’re not going to the hospital?” Tony asked   
“Because believe it or not I am a neurosurgeon, not a Midwife, however, Peter isn’t just a normal omega and well...” He stopped and blinked in shock when he sees Tony was stood next to him and it clicked quickly. “Oh, now I see why you wouldn’t say who the father was.” He says as seeing the teen’s cheeks heat up as the Doctor turns to look at the other alpha. “You’re married to his Aunt.”   
“And he is an omega.” Tony said as he pulled Peter close hugging him “And my mate.” He beamed down to the teen and kissed his forehead.  
“Right.” Stephen frowned at Tony “Come on I have a spell that we can use.” He says.  
“Is that safe to use?” Peter asked as he curled up against Tony a bit more  
“Perfectly.” The doctor said, Tony raises an eyebrow at him as they walked deeper into wizard workshop “Well it hasn’t been used in the last hundred years but I have tested it on Wong pregnant goat.”  
“I’m not a goat.” Peter points out.

The spell worked and Peter was told that his pup was healthy this made the teen smile and hug the doctor; this caused Tony to huff at the other alpha who looked a little smug about a hug. “I do want you to rest and no Spiderman things for a while.” The teen looked back up at the wizard and frowned. “You can’t have it both ways.”   
“I know it’s just... I will feel guilty...”  
“Don’t feel guilty Peter, you are pregnant and you need to think about you and your pup if you got hurt it could take your body longer than normal.” Peter nodded as he felt Tony’s hand on his shoulder and squeezed it firmly.   
“It’s okay Peter I’m sure we can get Barton to keep an eye on things for you.” The teen nodded again he wasn’t happy about it but he agreed. “Why don’t go and see Wang and his pregnant goat I want to speak to the doc.” Peter tilted his head at him “It’s nothing to worry about.” 

Once Peter was out if eat shot Tony looked at the other alpha and frowned at him “Alright let me have it, I know you're judging me.” He growls as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
“I’m not judging you, what you do in your home is your business...”  
“Look the thing with me and his Aunt weren’t going to work out, and well one night I was in a bad mood. I was horny and May went work and Peter was there looking so sweet and innocent he offered to help. He offered!” Tony said  
“Peter would offer his soul to you if you need it; the kid is besotted with you.” The doctor pointed out to him “He is 17 and you’re married to his Aunt? Does she know?”   
“No, she would be pissed if she found out I’ve been knotting her nephew on the sofa, in his bedroom, in the kitchen and bathroom and...”  
“I don’t want to hear where you screwed your nephew!” Tony smirked   
“You’re jealous.”   
“You’re kidding me? I’m not...” Stephen started to say as Tony just grinned showing way to many teeth. “Your evil.”


End file.
